


Father-Son Bonding

by ryuscar_hana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Plotting, Underage - Freeform, implied fisting, object insertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Summary: Vernon loves love his son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to write even if it’s only a few sentences. And I’m not really good at English language.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own harry potter. Nor I gain any profit from write this. Only a satisfaction to write and practice my English language.
> 
> Vernon’s manhood is 3,5 inch in wide and the length was 6 inch

Vernon loves _love_ his son(‘s ass). That is.

He will do anything to have that tight little hole devour his fatten prick. Whether it’s in exchange for more toys or sweets, so long as he could bribe his son to present him that delectable sight.

Like right now, his short but fat cock is sliding in and out of his very own lovely-angel-whore of a son, while Dudley moaning and whining. Taking every pleasure his father so generously give him.

He blame all these abnormal behavior to the _freak_ that was put in his house. He is sure that _freak_ freakiness has infected him and his son. He will beat it out of him later when he get home. Now, he has a few days of father-son bonding time. Yes, _bonding_ time, indeed.

He thurst deeper than before earning a scream full of pleasure from Dudley. Vernon grunt in approval when his son’s hole clenched around him, telling him how close his Duddikins from climax. He plow in harder, deeper, hitting that special spot over and over again. He is sure Dudley eyes is rolling to the back of his skull from the intense pleasure.

Oh, how he loves having his big boy bend over for him. It’s such a shame his wife was such a turn off, if only she was not so skinny like a walking stick. And he can’t exactly enjoy his son’s company while his wife and the _freak_ around. There’s no way he will let the freak know about how lovely and amazing his son is. He might taint his son more than he already is.

Hmm…maybe he will get rid of his wife so he can enjoy his son anytime he want. Yes, and he will put the blame on _the freak_. He just need to grace him with some much need food after denied him of it for some time, generously lace with sleeping drug, of course. And then he just need to make it look like the _freak_ did it. It only fitting, he is a criminal in the making anyway.

_Enough thinking about them! I have a made up cunt to ravish._

Dudley’s body convulsing through his orgasm. And Vernon stilled, spilling his load deep inside the boy he loves.

He pulled his cock out and watch as his semen dripping down from the spent hole. And, oh, what a sight it was, his spent penis already hard and ready for another round. Though, for awhile, he really want to touch his son’s inside, cares the soft meat that has been giving him so much pleasure. Maybe scratch it to test the tenderness.

And then there is those sweets his son bought. He wondered if his son would be eager to fuck himself on a few candy canes or stuffed his gaping cunt-hole with some apple candies. And God knows how much he want to see those well-worn lips of asshole around his arm.

There’s so much to do and so little time. He really need to get rid of those pests getting in the way. But for now, he will just give Dudley and himself some medicine that will help them keep going for hours on end. Maybe a few sip of aphrodisiac too. It will do, for now.


	2. bonus Chapter

Dudley is whimpering.

“D-Daddy..ple-ahh! Please…”

His cock is swollen red and being jerk by his hand. His other hand impatiently pumping a candy cane in his over stuffed and oversensitive gaping hole. From the gape could be seen an apple candy and a few different colour round hard candies continuously rearrange themselves to accommodate the candy cane’s path

Vernon only watch his son fuck himself on the candy cane. His son who looked so georgeous with an attractive flush on his upper body. mouth hanging open with some saliva running down his cheek and neck, trying to take as much oxygen as he can. Eyes filled with tears, desire and lust. A puddle of golden liquid forming under his big bouncing ass-cheeks (it’s honey, Vernon only gives him the best). Different kind of candies laying around him. Dudley Begging him Adding some appeal to the boy who is laying on his back.

Vernon’s cock bobbed at the sight.

“Yesh… that is it.  You’re such a good boy, huh? Tell Daddy what do my little cock-slut want? Come, tell your Daddy, Bitch!!”

“YOUR COCK, DADDY!! Please fuck me, Daddy!! Fuck my hungry hole with your big wonderful cock! Filled it with you cum, Dad! Stuff it full ‘till I have your kids, impregnant me, Please Daddy! Please~” he move his hand from his prick to stretch his gaping hole wider while keep fucking his ass-hole with his candy cane.

Without so much as warning Vernon rammed his cock into his son’s already loose hole. Pushing the candies inside deeper. The slight curve of the candy cane pressed hard on Dudley’s balls, making him choke a scream. A string of white ribbon shot out from his cock, adding more mess on his sweaty body.

Vernon pull out from the limp form in front of him. Now, with how loose Dudley’s had became, he can finally make his wish came true without hurting his Boy too much; watching his fist and arm swallowed by his son tight (now loose) pussy-hole.

Maybe next time he will use vegetables or fruits. his son need some vitamin, anyway.


End file.
